The Noose
by Zanza8
Summary: Epilogue to Episode #516 Season 16. Festus and Doc recall how they first met while dealing with the aftermath of a traumatic incident.
1. Chapter 1

Doc checked the bandage on Matt's leg. "How's that feel?"

"A lot better. Thanks, Doc." The marshal lay back on his narrow bed as Doc gathered his instruments together. Kitty came forward with a chair and Matt sat up again. "Kitty, I don't need somebody to stay with me."

"I didn't ask you."

Kitty's eyes met Matt's and he saw the strain in them. He thought about all they had gone through that day and reached for her hand, smiling. "I suppose I might need my pillow fluffed later."

She smiled back and sat down and Doc ran his hand over his face to hide his own grin, then turned to Festus. The deputy had been subdued all the way back from Old Dodge. He had locked Garth up and gone off to send a telegram to Judge Brooker with barely a word and now he sat at the table in front of Matt's desk with his eyes downcast. "Festus?" There was no response and the old man touched the deputy on the shoulder. "Festus!"

Festus looked up. "Well?"

"Come on up to the office with me...I want to take a look at your hands."

The deputy contemplated his hands, crusted with dried blood from tearing frantically at the stone wall of the jail after Doc was taken out to be hung. "They're all right."

Doc frowned and looked at Matt and the marshal said sternly, "Festus, go with Doc. That's an order."

Festus got slowly to his feet and made his way outside. They watched the door close, then Kitty said quietly, "Doc?"

The old man came over to her and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "You just concentrate on the marshal here. I'll take care of Festus."


	2. Chapter 2

The stars were coming out as Doc left the jail and almost bumped into Festus. The deputy was standing like a statue right in front of the door and Doc regarded him with exasperation. "What are you doing?" Festus looked at him vaguely and the old man pushed him towards the street. "Come on, you heard what Matt said. We're going to my office."

Doc walked across the street, matching his stride to the deputy's leaden pace. He started up the stairs, got to the top and unlocked the door, then turned to look down. Festus was only on the third step and the old man waited patiently as the deputy dragged himself up the stairs. He finally reached the landing and Doc stood back to let him in.

The old man lit the lamp and hung up his hat, pointing to the examination table. "Sit down." Festus seated himself and Doc took his hands, turning them over and catching his breath at the sight of the deputy's left thumb. The nail had been torn clean off and Doc's throat tightened at this mute testimony to Festus' devotion. He took a deep breath and said, "It looks worse than it is, except for your thumb here. I need to take care of that, but it's going to hurt. Do you want some laudunum before I get started?" The deputy shook his head, remaining silent as Doc worked on him and only flinching when his thumb was wrapped. "Festus, I'm afraid that's going to be very sore for quite a while, but it'll be all right. Let me know if you need anything for the pain."

"Much obliged, Doc," said Festus softly, standing up.

Doc opened a bottle of whiskey. "Want a nightcap?" The deputy hesitated and Doc poured two drinks and handed one to him. Festus took it and sat by the door, staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Doc leaned against his desk, sipping at his drink. "You know what I kept thinking about today?" Festus mumbled something and the old man said, "A lot of things were running through my mind...people I've known, places I've been, all the things I've done and all the things I'd never get a chance to do..." He paused until Festus looked up, then went on, holding the deputy's eyes with his own. "The one thing I kept coming back to was a day...must be more than six years now..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Doc climbed down from his buggy and walked over to the marshal. "Matt, I got here as quick as I could." He nodded towards the stranger shoveling dirt in a grave. "Who's that?"_

_ Matt's voice was even. "Black Jack Haggen's nephew."_

_ "His nephew!" Doc was startled. "What's he doing here?"_

_ "He claims to be after Haggen too. He wants to ride with me...help me track him down."_

_ The old man ran his hand over his face. "I suppose you've thought of the possibility he might lead you straight into a trap?"_

_ "Yes, I have," said Matt testily. "But I can't arrest a man because he's related to a killer I'm after and if they are in cahoots I want him where I can keep an eye on him. If he's telling the truth...if he's really after his uncle..." The marshal shrugged. "I can always use the help, Doc."_

_ "I hope you know what you're doing." Doc looked over at the man. He had finished shoveling and was smoothing the dirt over the mound. "All right if I talk to him?"_

_ Matt thought for a moment, then nodded. "Just don't rile him."_

_ The old man raised his eyebrows, then turned and walked over to the grave, holding out his hand to the stranger. "I'm Doc Adams."_

_ The hillman made no move to take it. "Festus Haggen."_

_ Doc ran the hand over his face. "Marshal Dillon tells me you're riding with him."_

_ "That's right."_

_ "After your uncle?"_

_ Festus' eyes narrowed. "That's right."_

_ Doc ran his hand over his face again. "Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck."_

_ The hillman said coldly, "Is that a fact?"_

_ "Yes, it is!" Doc's voice rose in exasperation. "What did you think I was going to say?"_

_ "Mebbe I wuz thinkin' you wuz worried 'bout yore friend ridin' with me 'cause I'm a Haggen." The old man looked embarrassed and Festus said quietly, "You don't got to fret, Doctor Adams. I got my own reasons for wantin' to catch up with Uncle Jack and I already done shook with the marshal. Once we've shook on it us Haggens don't go back on our word. He won't come to no harm if'n I can help it."_

_ Their eyes met. It would be hard to imagine two men more dissimilar in appearance-Doc with his neatly trimmed mustache and slightly rumpled three-piece suit, Festus with his dirty clothes and smelly cowhide vest and scruffy whiskers-but the old man saw something in the hillman's eyes that gave him pause. They were hazel eyes, as wary as a wild animal's, but there was a gentleness in them that spoke to Doc of a kindred spirit. His own eyes warmed and he smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it, Mr Haggen. Matt is an old friend of mine."_

_ The hillman smiled back uncertainly. "Ain't none of us Haggens used to bein' called mister. My name's Festus." He wiped his hand on his leg and offered it to Doc. "I'll look after yore friend, Doctor."_

_ Doc clasped the hard brown hand and turned away, then looked back. "Festus?"_

_ The hillman was setting rocks in place around the grave. "Well?"_

_ "Look after yourself too."_


	4. Chapter 4

A tear slid down Festus' cheek as Doc finished speaking and he raised his glass, swallowing the contents in one gulp. The old man pulled up a chair next to his friend and sat down and the deputy choked, "What made you think of that?"

Doc turned his glass around and around in his hands, then set it down. "I don't know. I was so worried about Matt when he said who you were and that you were riding with him, but he would have died if you hadn't been with him." Festus glanced at Doc and the old man smiled a little. "Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind was the thought nothing could really happen to me as long as you were there..."

"But I didn't do nothin', Doc! My head got all fogged up and...and I let you go..." Festus dropped his glass, sobbing openly, and Doc put an arm around the deputy's shoulders. They wept together, washing away the horror they had survived together, and Festus finally straightened up and pulled off his kerchief. He wiped his face, avoiding Doc's eyes, and the old man shook his head and went over to the door for a broom.

"It's bad enough you never pay your doctor bills, but when you start breaking things I know I'm headed for bankruptcy."

"Ornery old scutter." Festus put his kerchief back on. "You don't need my money...you already got half the money in Ford county."

He held a newspaper for Doc to sweep the broken glass onto and the old man snapped, "Don't do that!"

The deputy was startled. "Don't do what?"

"Don't take this month's issue of the New England Medical Journal! I haven't read it yet!"

"What do you need to read it for? You already know how to roll pills and the onliest thing you ever do diff'rent is changin' the color of the paper you send out yore bills on!"

"I'll have you know I'm constantly working to improve my mind!"

"When you gonna stop workin' on it and start showin' some improvement?"

Matt was asleep and Kitty was walking to the Longbranch when she heard the raised voices. She stopped and looked up at Doc's office. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but Festus and Doc's shadows were clear enough, gesticulating wildly at each other. She smiled and walked on, looking up at the sky and breathing a prayer of thankfulness that all was well in Dodge tonight.


End file.
